foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Golden Delights: An Inspirations (2009)
The Golden Delights: An Inspirations * Creators: Rick Scott and Don Bradley * Concepts: Daniel L. McCormick * Ideas: Martin Greenan Volunteers Software (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Game Director: Rick Scott and Don Bradley * Executive Producers (SEGA): Hisao Oguchi * Executive Producer: Martin Greenan * Senior Producer: Phil W. Hoffman * Lead Programmers: Bradley Hartford, Jane Hunters * Art Director: Christopher Williams * Lead Designer: Daniel L. McCormick GAMEPLAY * Senior Programmer (Lead): Uma Martinez * Programmers: Tom Hunters, Richard Fox, Denny Hopkins, Rick Butler, Tom Young, Maurice McCree, Don "Mad Dog" Kaplan, Dan Byrd, Rick Holmes, Rupert Henry, Jane Hanks, Emily Mann GRAPHICS * Senior Programmer (Lead): Richard Bullock * Programmers: Steve Nathan, Dan Holmes, Richard Fox * Senior Programmer: Rick Stevens, Glenn McCormack AI * Senior Programmer (Core System Architect): Quincy Williams * Programmers: Joseph Barker * Senior Programmer: Chris Knight * Principal Programmer: Don Liter PHYSICS * Senior Programmer: Duncan Wilson * Programming: Neil Milowers TOOLS * Senior Programmer (Lead): Adam Pies * Programmers: Rick Steward, Anna Stewart UI * Senior Programmer (Lead): Dan Wen * Programmer: Steven Lawrence SYSTEMS * Programmers: Lesile Williams, Richard Friedman, Gene Feldman, Danny Hopkins, Rick Wilson, Brian Bakers, Richard Lexter, Emily Ga * Senior Programmers: Danny Sexton, James Saxon, Steve Nakamura, Neil Boss * Additional Programming: Michael Jameson, Tom Jordan, Richard Goes, Rick Moore, Don Moen * Programmming Intern: Martin Holden ASSETS * Lead Artist: Steve Flowers, Richard Jamieson * Artists: Richard Hanks, Carl Williamson, John Williams, Dan Harvey, Neil Hartman, Rick Wells * Senior Artist: Steve Robbins EFFECTS * Artists: Dan Catcher, Christopher Stevens ENVIRONMENTS * Lead Artist: Bruce Barkley * Artists: Brian Gould CHARACTERS * Lead Artist: Dan Roberts * Artists: James Kenney, Rick Williams VEHICLES * Lead Artists: Ed Holmes * Artist: Rick Salmarmat * Senior Artist: Denny Goodman CONCEPTS, ENVIRONMENTS AND UI * Artists (Concept): Rick Marks, Dan Holden, Rick Grassman, David Grossman * Artists (UI): Ed Andrews, Neil Martinez, Eric Marin * Technical Artist: Shao Zhang * Additional Art (Environment): Chris Daniels * Art Intern: Lincoln McConnell * Lead Animator: Jane Mayorga, Dave Frightman * Animators: Richard Last, Danny Jackson, Hugh Jameson, Dan Miles, Stephen James Friedman * Senior Animators: Michael Wiler, Todd Ants * Technical Animator: Rick Candy, Don More * Additional Animation: James Refasoluxiw MISSIONS * Senior Designers (Lead): Matthew Williams, Dan Willis * Senior Designer: Brian Goodman * Designers: William Begen, Dan Long, Jane Sharle SCRIPTING ARCHITECT * Senior Technical Designer: Danny Skey * Technical Designers: Rick Skyes, Don Meeals OPEN WORLD * Principal Designer: Bradley Goodman * Designers: Hugh Begen, Don Riders, Rick Goods, Dave Walters * Additional Design: Jane Guays, David McCracken, Deborah Williams, Neil Gibson, Rick Duncan, Tony Palmer, Steve March * Additional Technical Design: Chris Lee * Additional Senior Technical Designer: Mickey H. Curb * Animal Trainer: Todd Moore, Ann Wie X-TEAM * Executive Producer: Jeremy Butler, Don Lucas EXTERNAL DEVELOPMENT * Producer: Don Howers * Senior Associate Producer: Steve Nathan, John Bowden * Associate Producers: Robbin Lowers, Dan Horeal, Gay Wilson * Production Coordinators: Alex Ross, Danny Martin, Steve Marino * Senior Production Tester: Don Cross, Chris Palmero * Production Tester: Andrew Jameson * Production Demogod: Anthony Palmero * Publishing Coordinator: Eric Marin * Additional Senior Producer: Joe Marks * Additional Production: Paul Hopkins, Dan Motu * Lead Writer: Steve Frost * Original Story: Joe Pack * Character Development: Duane Robbins * Written by: Steve Cochran, Chris Christian CHATTER * Additional Writing: Nigel Curry, Dan Gouldman, Garry Hopkins * Scripts: Jerry Williams * Story Consultant: Tommy Mann, Glenn Fox CINEMATICS * Cinematics Director: Lawrence Wagner * Cinematics Designers: Billy Jameson, Annie Maxwell, Don Miles, Michael Johnstones * Cinematics Animators: Danny Neil, Jane McCormacks, Danny "Darkhorsex" Nails * Senior Cinematics Animator: Don Knoxville ADDITIONAL CINEMATICS * Additional Cinematics Design: Rodney Knox, Dan Birds, Rick Byrd, Chris Stephens * Additional Cinematics Animation: Gregg Mack, Dan Soule SOUND * Lead Sound Designer: Danny Coleman, Steve Holmes, Rupert Killingham * Sound Designers: Justin Hopkins, Rick Lovers, Danny Neil, Rob House, Ann Goo * Lead Audio Director: Don Locks, Jane Placers * Audio Directors: Don Moen, Dan Neil, Jane Hill, Tom Mack * Senior Sound Designer: David Rubini * Additional Sound Design: William Hoffman * Music Composers: Peter Sculthorpe, Jun Senoue * Original Music Published by: Wave Master, ABC Music Publishing (Australia) Pty, Ltd. QA and Test * Lead Testers: Danny Rooney, Dan Hoffman * Testers: Eddie Young, Adrian Kellyn, Richard Laungs, Dean Lexter, Neil Young, Frank Cole, Danny Fosexa, Rick Young, Nelson McKenzie, Jake Nelson, Anthony Robbins, Rick Oldman, Garry Gouldman, Gary Goldman, Gay Williams, Dennis W. Gay * QA Project Lead: Rick Johnston * QA Test Lead: Josh Clarke * QA Testers: Henry King, Rick White * Senior QA Tester: Brian Stuarts * Lead QA: Don Marks * Quality Assurances: Nathan Holmes, Steve Nakamura, Steve Nathan, Stephen Jobs PRODUCTIONS * General Managers: Mike Folks, Gene Hong * Chief Production Officer: Ernie Wang * Executive Art Director: Jack Word * Director of Technology: Neil Nolan * QA Manager: Chuck Lairs * Director of IT: Charles Hoffman * Senior Systems Engineer: James Charles * Junior Systems Engineer: Raymond Moore, Dudley Neil, Jane Packrs * Seniors System Engineering: Neil Packer * Field Support: Rick Donaldson, Walter Penn * Director of Operations: Sean Murray * Operations Manager: Tony Palmer * Director of HR: Kyrie Hoffman * HR: Rick Lord, Dan Shol STUDIOS * VP Development: Mickey Lack * Studio Technical Director: Henry Holden * Studio Art Director: Iane Lane Davies * Studio Design Director: Scott Marks * Test Department Supervisor: Rodney Michaels * Studio Head: Mike Cotton ABC Television (a division of Australian Broadcasting Corporation) * Chairperson: Maurice Newman * Notable Directors: Steven Skala, Janet Albrechtsen * Managing Director: Mark Scott ADDITIONAL WORKS * Additional Design: David Essex, Fred Wessex, Jane Michaels, Steve March, Tom Perry, Neil Pack, Jonathan Hoffman, Richard Moen * Additional Programming: Martin Coehan, Rick Summerlivle, Ralph Wax, Jane Mouth, Stephane Portha, Stefan Knor * Additional Art: Kevin Baker, Emily Bush, Danny Hopkins, Rick Phillippine, Neil Calsm, Ricky Cameron, James Boen, David Mann, Corey Blackwell * Additional Music: Dan Starts * Additional Audio: Dave Stevens Sega Australia Pty, Ltd. * Producer: David Hill * Presidents: Carl Banks * Chairman: Mike Hoffman * CEO: Don Martinees * Production Managers: Tom Harper, Rick Mann * Project Coordinators: Richard White, Glenn Wheatley, Annie Goodman, Rick Martin * Additional Productions: Rick Tears, Annie Young, Dan Mouths * Additional Developments: Rick Goose, Dave Sunsets, Neil Young, Rob Palmer, Ann Balls * Managing Director: Darren MacBeth * Marketing Manager: Gareth Gower * Product Manager: Neroli Harpur * PR Executive: Rebecca Charalambous SEGA of America * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President and COO: Simon Jeffrey * Executive VP of Corporate Planning: Hitoshi Okuno * VP of Product Development: Bret Berry * VP of Content: John Whitmore * VP of Marketing: Sean Ratcliffe * VP of Sales: Sue Hughes-Taigen * Director of A&R: Brian Schorr * Technical Director: Jez Sherlock * Development Director: Constantine Hantzopoulos * Lead Producer: Joshua Morton * Senior Producer: Matthew J. Powers * Associate Producer: Martin Hunter Caplan * Art Director: Christopher Bretz * Associate Creative Directors: Ramelle Ballesca, Jennifer Tsao * Director of Marketing: Rick Naylor * Senior Brand Manager: Logan Parr * Brand Manager: Mike Schmitt * Associate Brand Manager: Wyman Jung * Senior PR Manager: Tali Fischer * Associate PR Manager: Thu Nguyen * Creative Services: Jen Groeling, Heather Lucchetti, Mary Disbrow, Bridget Oates, Marco Garcia * Licencing Manager: Jerry Chu * Licencing Specialist: Cindy Chau * QA Manager: Mark Cartwright * QA Supervisors: Shawn Dobbins, Demetrius Griffin * QA Lead: Matthew Hickman * QA Assistant Lead: Andrew Thanyawatpokin * QA Testers: Ben Thanyawatpokin, Morgan Condict, Dean Marquez, Jeffrey Campbell, Brandon Harris, Matt Girard, John Nelson, Luke Gardner, Dennis Constantino, Justin Honegger, Nick Rocha, Joanna Ralston, Jason Wetzel, Tony Lo, Chris Balsdon, John Strine, Andrew Simmons, Bob Muniz, Keith Geiser, Shane Berta, Camden Tayler, Dan Hutchinson, Adam Bright, Adam Blumberg * QA Assistant Lead (Japan): Satoshi Kuwano * QA Testers (Japan): Tatsuya Kurosawa, Naonori Kubota, Hiroyuki Kishi, Ryo Shishido, Miho Hayashishita, Kotaro Ando, Fumiya Tamakawa, Raita Tsutui * SEGA Standards Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Lead: Junior Sison * Standards Assistant Leads: Niroth Keo, Christine Letheby * Standards Testers: Anthony Williams, Jayson Cook, Justin Edwards, Kristen Coleman, Kwang-Hi Cho, Lisa Bonifacino, Lina Ariana, Matt Thompson, Sean O'Brien * Mastering Supervisor: Rey Casto Buzon * Mastering Lab Technicians: Christopher Rilles, Keith Alorro, Kenneth Nacua * Online Director: Rhonda Giedt * Senior Web Producer: Marjorie Puruganan * Manager Web Design: Michael Dobbins * Senior Web Designer: Annie Shaw * Senior Flash Developer: John Lerma * Senior Web Developer: Joe Accorsi * Associate Community Manager: Julian Mehlfeld SEGA Europe * President/COO: Mike Hayes * Managing Director - European Developments: Gary Dunn * Director of European Marketing: Gary Knight * Head of External Development: Jim Woods * Senior Producer: Katrin Darolle * Producers: Ed Bushell, Charlotte Harris O'Connor * Head of Marketing: Matt Eyre * Brand Manager: Amy Hutchinson * Head of Publishing: Nathalie Ranson * European PR: Lynn Daniel * Head of Creative Services: Alison Peat * Creative Services: Morgan Gibbons, Akane Hiraoka, Arnoud Tempelaere, Francesca Stella, Ranjan Vekaria, Ed Bostock * Director of Business Planning and Ops: Yusuke Suai * Purchasing Manager: Caroline Searle * Production Manager: Natalie Cooke * Online Marketing Manager: Mike Evans * Online Marketing Executives: Charlotte Mills, Pete Gomori * Head of Online Services: Nick Mckenzie, Ryan O'Rourke, Michael Hewitt * Head of Legal: Nicky Boxall * Lawyer: Mark Bennett * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Licencing Manager: Nivine Emeran * Head of Development Services: Mark LeBreton * Production Managers: George Cover, Ben Howell * Resource Manager: Dominic Berzins * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois González * Localisation Project Supervisor: Giuseppe Rizzo * Translators: Antonella Marras, Antonio Catanese, Carole Kunzelmann, Brigitte Nadesan, Jean-Loup Lansac, Jesús Álvarez Sánchez, Marco Borrelli, Nicole Thomer, Daniela Kaynert, Jay Bannmuller, Sebastián Pérez Salguero, Luis J. Paredes * Mastering, Equipment and Submissions Manager: Dave Pither * Senior Mastering Tech: John Hegarty * Senior Mastering Engineer: Jigar Patel * Mastering Engineers: Phil Adams, Arian Bavarz, Cary Vidal * Equipment Coordinator: Roy Boateng * Functionality Supervisor: Julie Metior * Project Lead: Renée Teloka * Project Monitor: Natasha Sandars * Testers: Benjamin Hunt, Marc Robinson, Craig Kirby, Catherine Gouriou, Chris Dadswell * Standards Supervisor: Martyn Sibley * Standards Coordinators: Mohammed Ajaib, Byron Wessels * Standards Assistant Coordinator: Michael Hanley * Senior Standards Technicians: Lawrence Donohue, Hiroki Saito * Standards Technicians: Luke Harris, Aaron Wright, Cornell Walker, Russell Keawpanna * Language QA Coordinator: Alessandro Irranca * Language Team Leads: Ruggero Varisco, Pedro L. Ortega * Language Senior Testers: Rafael Bermúdez Calvar, Lorenzo De Gregori * Language Testers: Nicolas Faupin, Elena Paganella, Marcus Laqua, Paolo Stanner, Juan Jose Langa, Christophe Hoggomal * Admin and Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Administratior: Chris Geiles * Shift Monitors: Tony Langan, Christian Bailey Little Chase Studios * System Programmer: Will Hopkins * Build Master: William Hunter * Graphics Programmer: Ricardo Gould, Dan Mooer * Programmer: Rod Hopes * Tools Programmer: Shawn McCormick * Production Coordinator: Ed Wong * Production QA: Ernest Walters, Ann Mamas * Physics Programmer: Justin Stevens * Technical Director: Dan Blocks Voice Cast THE PROTAGONISTS * Mark Holden as Gary Goodman THE ANTAGONISTS * Ron Dante as Chuck Palmer PLAYER CHARACTERS * Lawrence Holland as Neil Murray * Glenn Shorrock as Dudley Goode * John Farnham as John Hoffman * Robert Clotworthy as Larry Fox * Stephen Yardley as Chief Director Dennis Horowitz * June Brown as Annie Lexton * John Altman as Sir. Richard Boos * Adam Woodyatt as Police Chief Jack Puck * Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat NON-PLAYABLE CHARACTERS * Yuri Lowenthal as Blacksmith/Bar Man/Bartender/Janitors #1/Janitors #2/Waiters/Chef Neil Young/Housekeeping #1 * Kate Higgins as Bar Woman/Waitress/Housekeeping #2/Housekeeping #3/Maid #1/Maid #2 * Dan Vaughn as Dr. Flowers/Mr. Gardens/Party Time/Cop #1/Cop #2/Helicopter Pilots * Mark Hamill as Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Medic #1/Medic #2 * Robin Atkin Downes as TV Reporter/Adrian Wilson/Newscaster * Carl Pullman as Jude Willingham * Steve Martin as Priest/Wedding Party/Pilot/Jukebox Players/Managements * Jon St. John as Neil Robbins/Laboratory #1/Laboratory #2/Laboratory #3 * Drew Barrymore as Receptionist * Solider: Michael J. Cutt, Eugene Payne, William F. Nugent, Andy Sexton, Floyd Hoffman, Rick Bradley, Tom Z. Bell, David Duncan * Gangs: Neil Cooke, Annie Goose, Todd Kellyn, Steve Clarke, Dave Neil, David Fishers, Ann Flash, Dave Fights, Jack Goose, Todd Frost SPECIAL GUESTS * Kyle Herbert as James "Mad Dogs" Mann * Additional Voices: Nolan North, Steven Blum, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Robin Atkin Downes, Jon St. John, Kyle Herbert, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins Cinematics Partners * Motion Capture Performers: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens, Neil Cooke, Annie Goose, Todd Kellyn, Steve Clarke, Dave Neil, David Fishers, Ann Flash, Dave Fights, Jack Goose, Todd Frost, Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes, Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme, Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson, Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine, Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen, Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann, Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot * Motion Capture Recording Location: Lord of Monkey, Inc. * Facial Targeting: Dan Mom, High Speeds * Facial Animation: Jeff Moore, Timeless Special Products * Cinematics Sound Effects: Universal Studios * Cinematic Mix: Warner Bros. Studios * Additional Cinematics: Mad Dog Company * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Andrew Sterling Motion Capture Performed by: Tom Mann * Lead Characters Performed by: Jack Harvey * Senior Motion Capture Talents: Annie Clarke, Dan Hands, Neil Walks, Jane Rights * Stunts Performed by: Chris Place, Tom Place, Declan Mulvey, Linton Alfred, Mohammed J. Ali, Pete Klein, Drew Leary, Andre Da Silva, Greg Harvey, Josiah Nolan * Facial Animation: Ido Gondelman, Image Metrics * Casting: Kathy Knowles, A‑Max Entertainment, Telsey + Company * Lighting: Justin Talley, Russell Gearhart, Graham Brenner, Martin Dicicco * Location Sound: Soundelux, John Moros, Rory Cash * Livestock: Jack Lilley * Weaponry Rental: Hand Prop Room and Weapons * Swords Rental: Timeline Productions * Knifes Rental: Damned It, Shut Up! Company * Axes Rental: Nevermind Studios * Hammers Rental: Lite Dog and Co. * Specialist Props: Dan Brockman * Gary Goodman Motion Capture Performed by: Mike Landis * Lead Characters Performed by: Jack Harvey, Tom Mann * Senior Motion Capture Talents: Annie Clarke, Dan Hands, Neil Walks, Jane Rights Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "Move Along" * Written by Jeremy McCormick * © 1971 Another World Music * Performed by Colors of Life * Courtesy of Victims Recording of Companies "Asked Before" * Written by Dustin Neil * © 1971 Little Gems Music * Produced by Wayne Robertson * Arranged by Michael F. Kaufman * Performed by David M. Campbell * Courtesy of Universal Music Group "Animals" * Written and Performed by Archie Friedman * Copyright 1972 Changes Music * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Getting Home" * Written by Neil Burr, Nigel Young, George Goose and Andy Waxman * Performed by Nigel Young * © 1992 Wise Records "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by Kimberley Rew * © 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Beyond in the All News Believe" * Written by Rick Feldman and David Sheppard * © 1974 Beyond Music (Canada)/Rick Feldman Music, Corp. * Produced by Michael Peterson, Michael Ruff and The Heartbreakers * Conducted and Arranged by Michael Ruff * Performed by The Heartbreakers * Courtesy of Namco Recording Company, Inc. "Left to the Eastern Morning" * Written by Marc Westerberg and Rupert Holmes * © 1986 Ackee Music, Inc./Intelligence Music, Corp. * Arrangers and Performed by The Replacements * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Real the Heat and Something Young Peoples" * Written by James Sutherland * © 1977 New World Music, Ltd. * Arranged by The Seeds and Geoffrey Bullock * Performed by The Seeds * Courtesy of Hillsong Music Australia "Faith New World" * Written by Hank Griffith * © 1968 Midway Music * Arranged by Geoff Cochran * Performed by The Little Goods * Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment "Wild West" * Written by David Rothschild * © 1983 Dancing Mask Music * Engineered by David Farrar and Jane Mann * Mixed by David Lovers * Produced by Neil Murray * Performed by Mark W. Hoffman * Courtesy of Mouse Records "There's Laughter Living Into the Down" * Written by Eddie Shoulders * © 2005 Household Music * Performed by Alpha Clears * Courtesy of Indie Rock Music Group "House of Lots" * Written by Stephan W. Leonard * © 2003 Mad Dog Music * Performed by Ed McCormack (singer) * Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Broken Hearts" * Written by Dan Warhol and Neil Small * © 1945 Smooth Music * Produced by David Martinez * Performed by The Gregory Marks Big Band * Vocals by Little Hearts * Courtesy of Great Records "Make the World Go Away" * Written by Hank Cochran * Performed by Mickey Gilley "Show Lonely My Home of Loves You" * Words by Michael Peterson * Music by Roger Harper * © 1967 Michael Peterson Music/Roger Harper Music-BMI * Performed by Richard Dudley * Courtesy of FolkHouse Records "Looks Back Alive Ends" * Words and Music by Gregory Martin and John Wong * © 1987 Haunted House Music * Arranged by George Hunters and The Goose * Performed by The Goose * Courtesy of Laughter Records "The Job Hands By?" * Words by Christopher Gregorian * Music by Thomas Bakers * © 1973 Handle Music, Group * Performed by The Replacements * Arranged by Peter Rutherford and The Replacements "All the Things You're Are Done" * Words and Music by Michael Ruff * © 1969 Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. * Lyrics and Performed by Rick Feldman * Courtesy of Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. "Edges of Sunshine" * Words and Music by Rod Holmes * Lyrics by Rick Mann * © 1956 Changes Music * Performed by The Duelists * Courtesy of Lucky Man Music "If You Leave Me Know" * Performed by Chicago * Written by Peter Cetera * Published by Spirit Two Music Inc., OBO Spirit Services Holdings, Big Elk Music, Universal Music * Courtesy of Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing * (p) 1976 Reprise Records "Time to Homes" * Performed by The Daily Lovers * Written by Don Goodman * Published by United Music, Ltd. * Courtesy of Captain Films, TVs, Games and Music (Australia) * © 1969 Ship Records "Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor)" * Written by Moon Martin * Performed by Robert Palmer * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Sound Designers: Kenny Young, Dave Nest, Jane Nice * Audio Directors: Rod Cooke, Rod Mouth * Sound Effects: Eric Waltz * Sound, Audio and Music Programming: Neil Gatz Recorded, Mixed and Engineered at SEGA Technology Recordings (Brentford, Middlesex, England) * Soundtrack Produced by: Neil Bones * Music Copyists: Marc Rose * Audio Engineering: Dave Pullman, Andy Greats * Music Mixers: Richard Robertson * Sound Recordings: Rick Robinson, Robbie Wilson, Brian Robertson * Orchestrations: Daryl First, Rick Grahame, Danny Toss, Richard Minders * Foley Audio: Max Sanders, Christopher Landis, Dave Christian, Chris Neil, Todd Sawyer * Foley Mixing: Tom Fox, Greg Goods, David Goldberg * Foley Engineering: Ryan White * Music Editors: Karl Nelson * Music Arrangers: Tom Landis * Music Conductors: David Hawkers * Music Clearance by: Deborah Mannis Gardner, DMG Clearances Inc. * Music Legal Representation by: Jeff Levy (of Ritholz Levy Sanders Chidekel & Fields LLP), Dave Bride * Music Legal Presentations by: Dan Breeds, Dave Suns (of The Dave Suns Company) SOUND AND ARTS PARTNERS * Voice Editing: Rick Lowe * Additional Sound Design: Bones Sound * Voice Direction: Steve Douglas * V.O. Recording: Darkness Voice Recordings (Dallas, TX) * Models: Brandon Williams * Costume Designer: Gene Rutherford, Ann Minds * Concept Art: Mask Entertainment, Neil Bucth, Capcom * Asset Art: Miller Studios, Nintendo, Sony, Dan Bucks * Animation: Greg Martin, Technicolor * Mad Dogs Software: Dave Minds, Dana Gould, Ann Elliott * Special Thanks to: Brian Cadd, Yuji Naka, Cevat Yerli, Kellyn Beck, John Miles, Charles Band, Ernest Wang An Volunteers Software (Australia) Pty, Ltd. Productions Created for ABC Television by Australian Broadcasting Corporation © SEGA Presented by SEGA